Madame Flurrie
(as a Catch Card) |location = Boggly Woods |card = 251|moves = Body Slam, Gale Force, Lip Lock, Dodgy Fog|aka = N/A|hp = 15/25/35|df = 0|species = Wind Spirit}} Madame Flurrie is a cloud spirit actress; disillusioned with the world, she retires to the secluded Boggly Woods. When the Puni of the Great Tree are in danger, she joins Mario to save them. Flurrie can breathe winds to reveal hidden switches and disorient enemies, protecting Mario from attack. She also loves the Puni and Mario. In battle, Flurrie boasts the attacks Body Slam, Gale Force, Dodgy Fog, and Lip lock. You can fight her during the second Doopliss fight if you defeated Goombella and Koops first. Strategy-wise, Flurrie is considered to be the best tank. She has very high HP, second only to Bobbery's when maxed out, and an ability that pierces defense to recover her own HP. Contrary to popular belief, her Gale Force (which blows enemies off the battle) does garner star points; however, its effectiveness varies from enemy to enemy. Gale Force sees the best use against such bosses as Cortez and Grodus, blowing their allies off the field. Flurrie's Body Slam is invaluable when facing enemies who will attach themselves to the ceiling, as it can knock them down for no cost while most allies cannot and Mario himself needs the obscure Hammer Toss to do the same. History When Mario, Goombella, Koops and Punio go to the Great Boggly Tree, they find that the door is locked. Punio recalls a secret entrance somewhere around a low branch of the tree, but it is covered by a an "invisible thing", and he doesn't know how to remove it or even exactly where it is. He suggests that Mario should go to Flurrie's house and ask her to help them find it. When they go to Flurrie's house, she tells them that she can't be seen without her necklace and asks Mario to get it back for her. They return to the first area and find the Shadow Sirens with the necklace. Mario defeats them and gets the necklace back for Flurrie, who insists she must repay Mario and gives a very large kiss which knocks away his current party member and Punio. She then joins the party. At the very end of the adventure, Flurrie becomes a top-class actress once more, now alongside Doopliss. Attacks in Battle Trivia * Flurrie's necklace rescue resembles Kooper's shell rescue for Paper Mario. * Many fans often criticize Flurrie's uses in the game, by fans she's often considered the most "useless" partner in the entire game. * Flurrie has been criticized by her actions prior to getting her, as many fans believe she's very vulgar terms for not helping the Puni's and Mario unless she gets her necklace back. (Ironically Goombella even agrees with Flurrie, yet nobody says anything.) Lady Bow also has similar actions in Paper Mario 64 in which fans ignore. * Flurrie was originally going to be a partner in Super Paper Mario, but was a catch card like the rest of the team instead. * Flurrie can reveal the secret person running the trouble center. * Flurrie is basically Thousand Year Door's version of Lakilester. As many of her moves resemble exactly his. (via: Body Slam works similarly to Spiny Flip, Gale Force is an improved Hurricane and Dodgy Fog is Cloud Nine.) Flurrie is also more useful. * Flurrie's Gale Force can give out Star Points. de:Aerona Category:Thousand Year Door Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Partners Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Boggly Woods